


Cream Conundrums

by EndangeredMind



Category: The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: On the tail of a wanted criminal, the A-Team leave their van unattended whilst chasing after him. What could go wrong?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cream Conundrums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Screeching tires could be heard as the A-Team pulled up inside a large warehouse. They were after a well-known criminal and they had finally managed to corner him to this factory. They all piled out of the black van and filed into the warehouse, noticing that the warehouse was connected to a massive cake factory. They began to walk into the factory, looking all around. The Vandura was left unattended and it gleamed in the parking lot, black paint and red stripe standing out like a sore thumb. The team weren’t going to stop until they found the runaway criminal.

A well-dressed plump man waddled into the warehouse and snickered. He had been hidden from view and he watched as the A-Team foolishly walked into the cake factory. He grinned as he saw the smart looking van sitting unattended. He walked towards the van and placed a cream pump he had with him on the floor behind him. He grabbed the hose and placed it on the exhaust port on the back of the van, before grinning as he switched it on. He watched as the pump kicked into action, before turning around and waddling away, laughing all the while.

It didn’t take long for the van to start feeling the effects. The interior began to creak, before ballooning outwards. The seats quickly became filled with mixture as they bulged and strained, trying their best to contain all of the cream that was being pumped inside. The dashboard and the headliner quickly followed suit, swelling and sagging as the mixture filled it rapidly. The cabinets and steering wheel also began to expand, creaking as they’re bulged outwards and stretched past their limits. The van rocked as the interior continued to expand outwards, showing no signs of slowing down at all.

The exterior didn’t take long to bulge outwards, with the bodylines of the GMC Vandura quickly going from sharp and boxy to distorted and curvy as the van continued to suffer from the mixture’s wrath, straining loudly. The doors and fenders quickly began to bulge outwards as the thick cream made its way into the body panels of the van. The sliding door and rails groaned and began to puff up as the expansion increased dramatically. The pump was starting to work faster, with more and more cream flowing into the poor van, which was creaking and groaning in protest. 

The bumpers on the van were the next to be affected by the cream, as they bent wildly, trying to fit to the swelling body. However, it was all in vain, as with a loud groan, the front bumper snapped and flew off from the body, falling to the floor with a noisy clang. The team didn’t hear anything as the rear of the van began to suffer from the same fate, with the rear bumper creaking ominously, before that snapped too and flew across the warehouse, hitting the back wall with a loud bang, the van shaking wildly.

The interior of the van was very bloated by this point, with the seats and the headliner now in a battle, as they were both so swollen that they were fighting for space within the groaning and protesting interior, which by now was swollen up to the point where there was barely space for human occupants. The swollen steering wheel was sinking into the bloated dashboard whilst the swollen pedals were being devoured by the floor, until they were nothing more than three thin slits in the floor. The interior continued to creak and groan, shuddering as it continued swelling.  
The van had seen better days as it began to sag on its suspension, the Vandura’s very fat tyres bloating outwards. The suspension creaked and groaned, as the shocks were forced to carry more and more weight. They began to compress slowly, before a loud groan and a bang from the van hitting the floor that the top had become too heavy for the bottom half to support. The front and the rear of the van began to pool on the floor as creaking sounds could be heard as the suspension was being reduced to scrap metal beneath the bodywork.

The underside of the van began to swell up, causing the pump to begin to wind down as it was almost empty. It didn’t take long for the underside of the van to swell up, causing it to start to lift up as the underside of the van started to fill up. The van was straining to hold together by this point, as it was filled to bursting with cream. The large man watched as the van began became a massive metal ball. He had a massive smirk on his face as he looked at wobbling van, which creaked loudly.

The cream cake pump was almost empty, but it still had one bit left in it. It creaked, and the pump gurgled, as it began to back up, creating a large bulge. The pipe bulged outwards a bit, more the last bit of the cream cake was forced into the van. This caused the van to bulge out and creak as the plump man waddled to the pump and disconnected it, laughing as he picked up and he began to waddle away, leaving the massive van. He snickered as he hid outside and heard the sounds of the A-Team returning.

The A-Team were shocked and speechless as they took in how their van looked. It was enormous! No-one could speak, except for the van’s owner Bosco “B.A” Baracus. “What happened here?” He growled, looking around before going up and hugging his now massive van. He wasn’t going to rest until he found out who had done this, and he was going to make them suffer. The other members of the team weren’t sure what to say, instead looking at the massive van, which let out a loud creak and groan, wobbling a bit as they all stood there, looking horrified.


End file.
